Knowledge is Power
by KidRobinFlash
Summary: Ravenclaw student Chris Adams has been in the wrong place at the wrong time and now has got him self involved with You-Know-Who! He wants to get out but he can't. His Knowledge means the Death Eaters power


Chapter 1: Returning

"Ben? Come _**on**_ Ben!" I shout back at my little brother, "Mum and Dad have just gone through! If you don't hurry up, you wont get to see me off because I wont be going anywhere!" When I look back, I see he has fallen over so I give my trolley to my Dad and run back to help him up. Once I have checked he is ok, I grab his hand and steer him towards the the platform. When we get to the barrier, the Watch-Wizard looks around and nods at us to give us the all clear. Ben flinches just as we should make contact with a solid brick wall but instead, we melt through and appear on the platform with the glistening scarlet steam engine in front of us.

My parents give me hand putting my luggage on the rack and then give me a goodbye hug and then I am faced with the cute, innocent face of my nine year old brother.

"Don't want you to go Chris. Will be lonely now that Holly..." He mumbles at me, as tears fill his eyes and he is unable to finish his sentence.

"Hey, hey!" I say as he grabs me and cries into my stomach, " I have to go, the Quidditch team would fall apart without me. Besides, your a big boy now and you will be fine. And, if your super-extra good, I might even send you some Honeydukes sweets! Sound good?" I ask him. A grin spreads over his face and he nods eagerly, gives me a quick hug and runs off the train to Mum and Dad.

As the train speeds up and goes round the corner, my three best friends bounce into the carriage and we hail each other with our stories about our summer and our O.W.L. results.

"Men's Dress Robes! Can you believe it? She actually tried to sell me Men's Dress Robes!" Danielle told us horrified as though she had been accused of murder. Danielle Mathers. She's really ditzy but a great laugh and a great friend. Then there is Nicole French. She is usually quite shy and avoids people but when she is with us, she ether has her face stuck in a book and just makes noises of agreement from time to time or, she is a mean-lean talking machine stuck on high volume and super speed! My Best friend is Greg Sanford. We've been friends since pre-school but just before we started Hogwarts, his parents moved to Diagon Alley to set up a Cafe. He is a great friend, he can laugh at anything, even himself but if you have problems, he will be there for you and stick up for you no matter what.

The train pulled in at Hogsmeade station and the students pilled off onto the platform I hear someone shouting my name from behind.

"Adams! Hey Adams!" Draco Malfoy calls at me, " I'm surprised you came back this year."

"Why wouldn't I have come back?" I ask him sarcastically. I know some bad news is coming.

"Well, I heard that your sister has a Private bed in St Mungo's. What did she do to drive her that insane, look in the mirror? Because, with a face like that, it could send anyone loo- OI!"

Without thinking, I drop my bag and lunge at him and aim right between his eyes but Greg grabs me before I can make contact and punch Malfoy's pathetic little lights out.

"Well, what do you know, the whole family is mad. Mark my words Adams, they will come for you soon. Mark my words."

"Get lost Malfoy, nothing is wrong with Holly so you've obviously not kept up with your reputation of gossip know-it-all." Danielle sneers at him. Greg doesn't let go of me until Malfoy has pushed his way past me and is well away from my fist.

We amble into the Great Hall and take our seats at the Ravenclaw table, which is covered in sapphire tablecloth and little bronze decorations, my moods severely dampened. My friends try to cheer me up but have no luck.

"How did that little git find out anyway? That's what I want to know!" I spit out as other students mill into the hall and take their seats.

"Oh isn't it obvious?" Nicole says from behind her new Ancient Runes book, "His Father is cosy with the Minister for Magic, and he also donated a lot of gold to St Mungo's and was invited to see the hospital and patients. I _**read**_ the Daily Prophet" She adds, seeing the stunned look on our faces.

Dumbledore stands up and the whole hall goes silent. "I welcome all of you back for another year at Hogwarts. And may I take this opportunity to congratulate our new sixth years on passing their O.W.L.s!" The hall gives a half hearted round of applause and Dumbledore holds up his hands to silence us to begin talking again.

"Now, as you know, dark times are upon us. Lord Voldemort has returned and danger lurks around every corner so I ask you to pay extra attention in all your studies this year so you are prepared for whatever you may meet." At this, he glances towards Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table and, much to my surprise, me. His piercing, bright blue gaze lingers on me a lot longer than I am comfortable with.

I have no idea what Dumbledore meant, but I know he is very rarely wrong so, I think I have good reason to be nervous for the rest of the year. I just wish I knew what he was trying to warn me about...


End file.
